Under the kimono
by neon chesire cat
Summary: Forced to become a geisha in order to save her friends sakura must live with the stoic neji whilst keeping her perfect mask of silence and obedience. Tested to the limit when a bussiness partner of the hyyuga family tries to take advantage of her sakura s mask breaks and the true sakura is released but with major consequnces for her close friend. *character death*


A sigh escaped her lips as she looked towards the entrance of the room, though the door was shut the quite whispering informed her of the people hesitating to enter. Standing silently for her kneeling position she walked towards the door, the bottom of her kimono dragging slightly across the floor. As the distance between herself and the door lessened the voices grew louder and she could tell they belonged to her two best friends. A small smile graced her lips knowing what they were arguing about. Her hand slipped down the decorated canvas paper until it arrived at the slight carved wood handle, slipping the tips of her fingers in to the dented wood she waited until just the right moment and then with all of her might pulled the door giving both of the men on the other side a the fright of their life.

Two men one blond with tan skin the other pale with jet black hair turned almost in unison to stare at the pinkette that was now giving them a questioning look. Always the first to answer the blond raised his arm to scratch the back of his neck ,a nervous habit he picked up off his father "hey sakura chan ummm you look nice" he said rather quickly trying to stay off the subject he and his companion had come to talk about with the girl. She sighed knowing what he was up to and turned towards the other male knowing he wouldn't try to sway away from the topic they needed to discuss. She moved to the side of the door leaving enough room for the men to enter.

Getting the unspoken suggestion they both entered the finely decorated room and sat in the centre on the cushions placed in a circle around the small table. A atmosphere of sadness covered the usually happy group as all knew what they were here to talk about but non wanted to start the conversation off. Sasuke though reluctantly looked into the girls emerald green eyes "sakura" he sighed not quite sure what to say next "you don't have to go, you could stay and we would find away to pay him and no one would have to" he was interrupted by sakura`s finger on his lips.

Sakura sighed looking at her friends as they avoided her gaze. Her face was painted white and her lips blood red the usually beautiful make up made her look almost tragic as she her eyes welled with such sorrow that the simple sight broke both of the men's hearts. She was ready and though she didn't want it to happen she had no choice she had accepted this years ago and now it was time to meet her fate. "Naruto, Sasuke I have made my decision and I cant let you suffer because of me" Naruto`s head raised blue eyes lined with unshed tears looked at one of his best friends for possibly the last time.

He knew she would choose this, he knew she wouldn't stay but he didn't want her too, he didn't want another person he loved to leave. He looked helplessly to the boy sat next to him who had yet to look up. Sasuke though trying to keep his emotions hidden was shaking ever so slightly from the effort. There relationship had always been different from what would be considered normal but It made them stronger all three had proven their love for the other two and sakura was showing them how much she could endure if it meant they stayed happy and safe.

She stood and her pink and silver kimono dropped to the floor with a quiet thud. She gazed sadly at her friends before walking towards the door. Naruto stood as he watched his friend walk to the door he knew that once she walked out of the room there would be no going back for any of them. He reached his arm out and grasped the edge of her kimono sleeve before she could open the door. Slowly she turned to him and he could see that he wasn't the only one that was so upset about their predicament. Behind him he could hear Sasuke getting up and all three of them just stood in silence staring at each other.

Sakura was the first to move in a way that was unfitting of her new status as a geisha she leapt at the men tears streaming down her face causing her once perfect make up to ruin. The boys caught her as she knew they would and brought her into a three way hug. The silence didn't stop them from expressing there sorrow and depression to each other. A gentle tapping at the wooden frame of the door brought them out of there revere and sakura broke away from the pair to turn towards the door. Slowly as if trying to stop time she opened the door and stepped into her new life. One much different from her old one.

...

hi i hoped you loved it lol but unfortunately due to the fact i now have 2 jobs! and am attempting to go to collage whilst still voluntering i can only update on a few stories so im going to update with the most reviews just because i feel more people would read that one. so basically if you plan to follow the story then please just review so that i know.

thanks ncc


End file.
